


What You See

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Bonding, Crazy, Derek & Theo, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Just Friends, M/M, Pack, Supernatural Elements, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: If Theo had been told to make a list of potential pack friends, Derek would have been at the bottom of the list.But then, he also would have put a Wraith visiting Beacon Hills at the bottom of that list too.(Aka a Wraith makes the pack see things and Theo and Derek can bond over the traumatic shit they see everybody else doesn't. Damaged people relate.)





	What You See

Theo didn’t have many… or anybody to talk to, really, when Liam was out of town. He certainly didn’t think Derek was somebody who would fill that spot He’d heard of him. The original big bad, the man who stood at eight feet tall, the man who taught Scott and that should say enough right there honestly. So, yeah, it didn’t cross Theo’s mind that they were anything alike.

A wraith had came into town and slowly, people were going mad. A wraith, they soon learned, had the ability to make its victims see things and spiral out of control until nobody believed them. Theo had originally been petulant that Liam had left, along with Mason and Corey, to visit colleges. Now, he was thankful. Normally, Wraith’s didn’t target other supernatural creatures who would recognize what was happening. But, because it’s Beacon Hills, anything could happen.

Theo wasn’t the one who had caught onto what was happening. He wished he could have been the one so the nightmare would end sooner. But it had already been his reality once. He already dreamt of her every night. So when it was broad daylight and suddenly his vision faded and landed on a silhouette, it really wasn’t unusual.

After a toll on everybody's mental health, the wraith had been killed, and so the rest of the pack was inside discussing the days previous events but Theo just couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle the way they joked about what they saw and laughed about how silly they were. It wasn’t silly for him. 

\-----------------

He was surprised to find Derek already sitting outside, head in his hands. What was even more surprising, was that Theo risked it and went to sit in the other chair. Death by Derek was better than dealing with the people inside right now.

“No.” Derek snapped without looking up.

“What?” Theo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t want the company.” Derek explained, finally looking up. Theo was only a little intimidated by the eyebrows.

“Fine.” He raised his hands up in a passive gesture. “I was going to go home anyway.” His car. 

He’d already stood up and began walking away when Derek spoke again.

“Wait.” It was much softer, nicer, than he had been before. “What did you see?” Derek almost whispered, eyes searching out for Theo’s who refused to meet them.

“What are you talking about?” Theo fronted, not moving closer.

“I know that face.” Derek let out a sigh and looked away, at nothing. “You didn’t see the same things as the others. You saw the same thing I did.” 

Theo finally looked at Derek. He’d never given him much thought before past the warning signs that basically flashed red over his head saying ‘leave me alone’. But, now that Theo actually looked at him he could see how haunted his face was. Theo doubted they’d seen the same thing, but he didn’t doubt they felt the same things right now: lonely, guilty… like shit.

“What’d you see?” Theo finally asked, easing back to his chair.

It took Derek a long time to answer after that, but Theo sat patiently watching the rise and fall of his chest. Certain thoughts made his breathing stutter, he noticed. 

“It started with Kate.” Derek paused to clarify, “You don’t know her.” before moving on. “Then I saw my sister… the rest of my family.”

Sometimes Theo had the habit of not thinking before talking. “Wouldn’t it be nice to see them again?” Theo wouldn’t have thought that to be such a bad thing, but then again, he didn’t know.

Derek let out a bark of laughter. There was no humor in it. “I killed them.” 

Oh. 

“I didn’t-” He sounded choked. “I didn’t mean to. It was Kate that actually did it. But I-, I helped. I led her right to them. I did it. I was too young, too stupid to question why a grown woman wanted the attention of a fucking teenager."

Theo didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know if he could tell Derek that meant it wasn’t his fault. The world wasn’t so black and white like that, for only one person to be at fault. So, he didn’t say anything about that. 

Instead, he said, “It’s a good thing Stiles wasn’t here.” to break the silence. It succeeded in getting the corner of Derek’s lip to curl up. 

“He would have been the first one to figure it out. It wouldn’t matter how much it fucked with him.” Derek replied, and Theo didn’t miss the pride in his voice, but he knew how true it was too. Stiles was too smart to be fooled by anything, even himself included, but he’d already had to deal with the Void too much.   
They sat there again for a few minutes, and Theo was thankful for it. He didn’t like to open up to people and Derek understood that, he was the same way, so he also knew not to push. 

“I saw my sister. She’s not my biggest fan.” Theo let out a self deprecating smile. “Afterall, I killed her. But, unlike you, I really did kill her.” He let out a sigh and looked down. “I watched her die.”

 

Like Theo, Derek didn’t comment on his story either. And so they sat there for the longest time, just sitting in each others company, so they didn’t have to be entirely alone with their thoughts. With their fresh demons.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i love to be sad


End file.
